Lee’s Decision
by Fal Catrecon
Summary: It's about Lee and his possibilities. Mild warning for guyguy, though no real 'action' between them.
1. Prologue

This is a fic about Lee... and people he likes/are important to him. 3 I wrote it just so I could have every person I like Lee with all in one fic! Of course he isn't with all of them, but it was fun to write! It's not my best, but I like it. .

I don't own the rights to Naruto... I just love Lee!

Lee▓s Decision

Prologue

Lee sat at his favorite place, where you could see most of Konoha. It was the same place he and the others had met as a team for the first time. He sat and reflected on all the people who had influenced his life.

One of his first friends had been his first teacher, Iruka-sensei. Soon after he had found his idol and second teacher, Gai-sensei. He was put on Neji▓s team and soon in the chuunin exam met Naruto and Sakura. He also had his first encounter with Shikamaru, Zaku, and Gaara then too. He had hung out with Zaku after they had gotten hurt until Orochimaru had come to claim him. Gaara because his friend soon after their battle against Kimimaru. He had become friends with Shikamaru after he became chuunin himself.

Eight people who had a big influence. His teacher, Iruka-sensei, who had helped him towards the right path. Gai-sensei, someone like a father to him and an inspiration to continue against all odds. Neji, his first rival and friend. Naruto was one of the first people to treat him like a normal person┘ well, past the initial surprise. Sakura was his first love and person to protect. Gaara was the first to completely shatter him, but also saved his life against Kimimaru. Zaku was the only one who talked to him often while in the hospital. And Shikamaru, the one who kept him from getting too enthusiastic.

All still friends, except for Zaku. They were all fun to hang out with. Iruka-sensei liked him helping in his class, and had him hang out a little afterwards. Neji seemed to turn up in places that Lee didn▓t normally see him, though Lee went there. Naruto took him out for ramen more often, and without making him pay. Gaara, who was Kazekage, visited Konoha for no real reason except to hang out. Sakura was starting to warm up to him, though she still seemed to pine after Sasuke. Shikamaru had given an open invitation to come watch clouds with him on the rooftop. Gai-sensei┘ was Gai-sensei, and he was starting to miss Zaku.

He obviously couldn▓t do anything about Zaku, but the others, they were all important to him. He was starting to wonder if maybe he was more important than a friend in any of their eyes. iGai-sensei, what do I do?/i

When Lee thought about it, Gai-sensei would probably just ignore it all and charge into his next challenge. Lee didn▓t feel like he could quite do that. He cared for them all, but wasn▓t sure how much. 


	2. Chapter 1: Memories

A/N: This is the longest chapter in here... In all truth, Mika inspired me to this pairing once upon a time. It's not a pairing in here, but... yeah. 3

Ch. 1: Memories

Lee could remember Zaku well. Though it had been over two years ago, he could still remember the beginnings of their friendship. It hadn▓t started out that way.

Both Lee and Zaku had been restricted to their rooms at first, but soon were allowed to wander in the courtyard. He had been testing how well his right side still worked, and had begun re-exercising it.

Zaku had found him and plopped down on the bench nearby. The first words out if his mouth had been, ⌠That▓s stupid.■

Lee stopped his one-armed pushups and stood up gingerly. ⌠I need to exercise so I don▓t get rusty.■

Zaku just laughed. ⌠Your side isn▓t going to heal any more than my Zankuuha will.■ He shrugged, making his slinged arms bounce a little.

Lee looked sad for a moment, then determined. ⌠It▓s my way of the ninja.■

⌠Your way, huh? Whatever. It still doesn▓t change that we can▓t use our specialties.■

⌠Then try something else. You can▓t be trained in only that.■

Zaku raised an eyebrow. ⌠No specialty makes me useless in my village. I guess I get to retire early.■

⌠I refuse to be useless.■ Lee eased himself back down to start his pushups again.

Zaku left right after, and the nurses came out soon after that to scold Lee for being out of bed.

Zaku came out to watch him a couple of times again. One of the days when Lee was doing crunches Zaku had spoke up again.

⌠Why are you so damn determined?■

Lee sat up carefully and smiled. ⌠It▓s my way of the ninja. My way of life.■

Zaku scowled. ⌠But why?■

Lee eased himself into a more comfortable position and thought a moment. ⌠I was┘ a failure, the worst at everything when I was a kid. Gai-sensei taught me to believe in myself, and I became an excellent ninja even though I can only use tai-jutsu.■

Zaku was confused. ⌠That▓s all? You could▓ve gotten enhanced, you know.■

Lee shook his head. ⌠Even if they did that here, I wouldn▓t. That wouldn▓t be under my own power.■

Zaku was about to say something when a yell came from the hospital. ⌠Lee! What are you doing!■

Lee smiled and waved. ⌠Ah, Tenten-san! I▓m exercising.■

Tenten stomped over. ⌠You are supposed to be resting!■

Zaku snickered at Lee getting yelled at.

Tenten turned and glared. ⌠What are you laughing at?■

Lee interjected. ⌠Tenten-san! Don▓t yell at him. He▓s the only one who talks to me.■

Tenten looked at Lee, then back at Zaku. ⌠Alright.■ She said grudgingly. She turned back to Lee. ⌠You though, have no excuse. Get your butt back inside! Neji is waiting.■

⌠Oh, I can▓t leave the genius Neji-san waiting.■ Lee said sarcastically, but with a smile on his face. It was nice to have his team visit.

He came back out later after his team had left to finish his exercise. Zaku wasn▓t out there anymore, and didn▓t come out for the next couple of days. Lee wondered where he had gone. He hadn▓t been lying when he said that Zaku was the only one who talked to him. He was starting to get a little lonely.

After about a week Zaku showed back up again. Lee continued to exercise a moment until Zaku spoke up. ⌠Was that true?■

Lee stopped and looked over at Zaku. ⌠Was what true?■

⌠That┘ That I▓m the only one who talks to you? That no one has talked to you all week?■

Lee nodded. ⌠Just the nurses.■

Zaku fell silent for a while, so Lee started exercising again. Zaku stood up and walked over, watching Lee.

⌠Your teammates visited.■

Lee paused and looked up at Zaku. ⌠They have missions, so can▓t visit often. Do yours visit?■

Zaku looked startled for a moment. ⌠┘No. They are probably at our village by now.■

Lee nodded in sympathy. ⌠They probably have their own missions.■

Zaku shrugged. ⌠Kin▓s probably training because of her loss. I don▓t know what Dosu would be doing.■ Zaku looked sad and distant for a moment, then shook it off. ⌠Do you know any exercises that don▓t use arms?■

Lee beamed up at Zaku. ⌠Plenty!■

He had to explain them to Zaku instead of demonstrating like he normally would, since his leg couldn▓t take it. Soon both met out side to exercise daily. As the days went by, they had talked together. Just idle chit-chat, but it beat being lonely. Zaku seemed to mellow out a bit after a time.

The final chuunin fights were coming up quickly. They were only in about a week. Lee was learning his crutches quickly and Zaku had begun to be able to move his arms.

They had taken a break in exercising, hanging out on the bench. Zaku sighed. ⌠I think I▓d rather stay here.■

Lee looked up in surprise. ⌠What about your village? Your teammates?■

Zaku laughed bitterly. ⌠They couldn▓t give a rat▓s arse about me. They haven▓t visited me once. Here I got┘ a friend.■

Lee smiled a little. ⌠Thanks.■

Zaku grinned. ⌠Who said I was talking about you?■

Lee pouted a bit as Zaku laughed, then soon laughed with him. ⌠I think it would be nice if you could stay.■

Zaku smirked a little, but sadly. ⌠Our boss wouldn▓t let me even if I asked┘ Especially if I asked.■

Lee stood up and looked down at Zaku. ⌠Cone with us to the chuunin fights. Neji and Dosu are going to be there fighting.■

Zaku considered the offer for a moment, then nodded. ⌠Sure.■

The next day though, Zaku hadn▓t come out to meet for their daily exercise. Instead, a nurse had come out and told him that Zaku▓s village leader had finally come to pick him up. Lee took the news alright, but sat down on the bench after the nurse left. He knew Zaku wasn▓t always going to be there, but he had quite a few months by himself ahead of him. Maybe Zaku would come and visit him.

At least that▓s what he had thought. He finally found out after the battle with Orochimaru that Zaku had been used as a human sacrifice in the final jutsu that had beaten the Third Hokage. He had felt sad over the Third, but Zaku▓s death had hit him harder. He had known Zaku personally, and for him to have been used as a human sacrifice┘ It wasn▓t what Zaku had deserved.

Now he was healed by Tsunade-sama and also a chuunin. Zaku might have made it here with him if Orochimaru hadn▓t of taken him away. Lee surveyed the landscape again, and sighed. That was nearly two years ago. There was no point in dwelling on Zaku, but he did miss him. He had been a good friend at a bad time in Lee▓s life. He had kept it from being worse. 


	3. Chapter 2: Teacher

A/N: YAY! My other most fav character of all time. XD

Teacher

Lee had been so lost in thought that he didn▓t register Gai-sensei until he spoke up. ⌠He is my adorable student doing?■

Lee smiled up at him. ⌠Fine, Gai-sensei!■

Gai-sensei raised an eyebrow. ⌠Just fine? What▓s bothering you?■

Lee shrugged. ⌠I was just thinking.■

Gai-sensei sat down next to Lee. ⌠What about?■

Lee leaned back against the back of the bench. ⌠My friends and how they are acting. And how I▓m not sure who I like the best.■

⌠You don▓t have to like one better than another. They▓re your friends.■

Lee shook his head. ⌠I mean┘ ilike/i like.■

⌠Ah┘■ Gai-sensei paused in thought. ⌠What has you thinking of that?■

⌠Some of them are acting┘ different.■ Lee was beginning to blush a little.

⌠How so?■

⌠Well┘■ Lee cleared his throat. ⌠Gaara-sama is visiting here often, but hangs out with me mostly. Naruto-kun takes me out to eat ramen and sometimes insists on paying. Shikamaru-san invites me out to watch clouds with him. And I swear Neji-san is stalking me or something┘■

Gai-sensei laughed heartily. ⌠What, no girls?■

Lee blushed. ⌠I still kind of like Sakura-san, but she▓s still distant with me.■

Gai-sensei ruffled Lee▓s hair. ⌠Follow your heart. You just might find someone.■

Lee looked up at Gai-sensei. ⌠Do you have someone, Gai-sensei?■

Gai-sensei blushed a little himself. ⌠I might.■

Lee grinned, glad to get the spotlight off of himself. ⌠Who?■

Gai-sensei shook his head. ⌠I▓m not telling until I know if that person likes me or not as well.■

⌠Aww┘■ Lee pouted. ⌠At least you only have one, and you▓re sure about it.■

Gai-sensei shrugged. ⌠At least you▓re popular.■

Lee shook his head. ⌠I▓m starting to miss being unnoticed. And I▓m not popular┘■

⌠If you feel that way.■ Gai-sensei winked and stood up. ⌠Let your youthful heart lead you, and nothing can go wrong.■

Lee smiled. ⌠Are you going to do that yourself?■

Gai-sensei gave a thumbs up. ⌠Of course. In fact, I was up here to get the courage.■

⌠Go for it, Gai-sensei!■ Lee gave a thumbs up back.

Gai-sensei grinned. ⌠We▓ll see what happens.■ He waved and walked off.

Lee sighed and wished his situation could be that simple. The problem was that he had already tried what Gai-sensei was doing. He had asked Sakura, but was shot down. Now there were others, but he wasn▓t sure he liked them like that. He wasn▓t even sure if ithey/i liked him like that.

Lee wandered back downstairs, lost in thought. Just who was the person Gai-sensei liked? Now that he thought about it, he barely knew who Gai-sensei talked to. The only person who came to mind was Kakashi┘ And lee couldn▓t really picture that. Then again, Neji was his rival like Kakashi was Gai-sensei▓s┘ 


	4. Chapter 3: Petals

A/N: A bit of the comunity didn't like her for the longest time, and although they aren't my fav together, I think it would be cute if it worked out.

Petals

He got to the bridge where his train of thought was distracted by familiar pink hair.

⌠Sakura-san!■ He waved and jogged up. ⌠How are you?■

Sakura blushed slightly. ⌠Hi Lee-san. I▓m alright.■ She looked back out over the water. ⌠Well, I guess I miss being in a team.■

⌠Ah┘ But in training you are getting stronger!■

Sakura nodded slightly, still looking at the water. Yeah┘■ She sighed. ⌠Maybe I can keep him from leaving again┘■ She trailed off, then looked up at Lee. ⌠Sorry.■

⌠It▓s alright.■ It did hurt a little bit, but Lee had gotten used to it over the past couple of years. She still hadn▓t given up on Sasuke, and it probably wasn▓t going to happen any time soon. ⌠Maybe you and Naruto can go get him back.■

Sakura smiled at the encouragement. ⌠Thanks. I┘ I hope you▓ll find someone else who will like you in return.■

Lee blushed slightly. ⌠That▓s a little of my problem. Liking you makes it so much simpler, but you love Sasuke.■

⌠Sorry.■ Sakura sighed.

⌠No, no, That▓s okay!■ Lee waved a bit frantically. He didn▓t want to make her upset more. ⌠You make it simpler because I don▓t have to face and choose the others.■

⌠Others?■ Sakura looked inquisitively at Lee. ⌠You have others?■

Lee blushed again. He hadn▓t meant to say that. ⌠Nevermind.■

No, no┘ Tell me.■ Sakura grinned, ready for some gossip.

⌠Well┘■ Lee fidgeted a bit. ⌠Some of my friends seem to want to get closer, but I▓m not so sure about it myself. I just might be imagining it all anyway.■

Sakura nodded, patting his shoulder sympathetically. ⌠Who?■

⌠Erm┘ Neji, Naruto, Gaara, and Shikamaru┘■

Sakura looked at Lee in surprise. ⌠Really? You▓re more popular than some of the girls I know!■

Lee shook his head. ⌠Probably not. Like I said, I could be imagining things.■

Sakura shrugged. ⌠Ask them then.■

⌠But┘■ Lee sighed. ⌠They▓d want an answer.■

Sakura nodded. ⌠Yeah.■ She looked over the water at the setting sun, then jumped. ⌠Crap. I was supposed to be home before dinner! Sorry Lee-san, I gotta go!■ She jogged off, waving.

Lee waved after. It must be nice having parents who expect you home. His had died when the kyuubi had attacked when he was one year old. He never got to know them, so didn▓t miss them personally. He guessed Gai-sensei became like a father to him. They even looked alike. Maybe they were related somewhere. Gai-sensei was only thirteen years older than him, so they couldn▓t be too far apart.

But that still didn▓t solve his current problem.

Lee sighed and headed towards home. It was getting late, and he need to eat and sleep. Maybe sleep would help. 


	5. Chapter 4: Sand

A/N: Ah, one of the most popular pairings for Lee. I gave in to the other biggest pairing for the red-head instead. XD I still think the fanart for Lee and him are, like, the secks. 3

Sand

Lee started his day like he always did, breakfast and exercise. After that, he checked with the missions desk to see if he was needed. Today there was something for him to do. He was to be the escort for the emissary from the sand, the Kazekage.

Gaara-sama was visiting for meetings this time, rather than just visiting. Lee was given the time and place of the meeting, and jogged out to the gate to meet up with Gaara.

He didn▓t have to wait long before Gaara and Kankuro showed up. Temari must have been left in charge this time. Gaara▓s brother and sister traded off covering for Gaara while he was out visiting Konoha.

Once Kankuro dropped Gaara off in Lee▓s care, he wandered off to who knows where. He always met back up with them when it was time to leave. Kankuro was a mystery Lee really didn▓t care to find out more about.

Lee turned to Gaara. ⌠Good morning Gaara-sama.■ Lee smiled.

Gaara stared at him a moment. ⌠No honorifics.■

⌠But you▓re Kazekage. You earned it.■

Gaara minutely shook his head. ⌠I hear it enough.■

Lee nodded a bit. ⌠Alright, but I still have to call you that in front of Tsunade-sama, otherwise she▓ll have my hide.■ Lee stood there a moment, not getting a reply. He mentally reviewed Gaara▓s schedule. ⌠You have one meeting, from noon until four.■

Gaara nodded imperceptively. He would have been informed already, but Lee was just making sure.

⌠Follow me!■ Lee began the trek towards the Hokage▓s office and meeting room. Gaara never talked much when he first arrived, so it was a bit of a surprise when Gaara spoke up.

⌠You are acting different.■ Gaara calmly observed.

Lee looked over at Gaara. ⌠I┘ I am?■ He didn▓t think it showed.

Gaara nodded slightly.

⌠Okay┘■ Lee shrugged it off, leaving it in silence, already knowing the inevitable question.

⌠Why?■ Gaara asked, as if on cue.

⌠I▓ve been confused about┘ people lately.■ Lee never lied to Gaara, no matter how embarrassing the question. Gaara tended to ask them frequently, no realizing they were embarrassing to Lee or others. Lee got used to them and answered them unless it had to do with someone within earshot.

⌠People are confusing.■ Gaara stated, them seemed lost in thought. ⌠What is confusing?■

⌠Emotions.■ Lee didn▓t want to elaborate, since it involved Gaara himself. He didn▓t want to distract Gaara before a meeting, since Gaara tended to think on things that confused him until he figured them out.

Gaara nodded like he understood. ⌠Have you seen Naruto?■

⌠Naruto? We had ramen a couple of days ago. He▓s supposed to be on a mission. He▓ll probably be back today.■ Lee wondered a moment what sparked that question, but shrugged it off for now. ⌠He▓ll probably ask to have ramen again. Do you want to go?■

Gaara looked up in what seemed the closest to surprise Lee had ever seen on Gaara▓s face. ⌠Yes.■

Lee nodded. ⌠I▓ll see if I can▓t find him while you▓re in the meeting then.■

⌠Good.■ Gaara nodded to himself. They had reached the meeting room in time for the meeting, so they split ways.

Lee started searching for Naruto, knowing some of the time would be spent waiting. He knew Naruto would look for him first at the training ground, so he headed there.

It was a bit odd how Gaara perked up at the mention of eating with Naruto. Maybe he had Gaara▓s interests misinterpreted. Now that he thought about it, almost every time Gaara visited they ended up eating or at least hanging out with Naruto. Part of the time it seemed Lee was only there because he was Gaara▓s escort, now that he thought about it.

Maybe he wasn▓t the interest of Gaara, but Naruto. Lee nodded to himself. Yeah, that made a bit more sense. 


	6. Chapter 5: Fox

Not my fav pairing, but I could see it happening. .

Fox

⌠Fuzzy-brows!■ Naruto▓s greeting interrupted Lee▓s thoughts.

⌠Hi Naruto-kun!■ Lee waved at the bright orange ninja running up to meet him.

⌠Hey, you want to eat lunch with me?■ Naruto offered, his thoughts already on food.

⌠How about dinner today?■ Lee counter-offered.

Naruto seemed to deflate a moment.

⌠Gaara wants to eat with us.■ Lee added.

Naruto perked back up. ⌠Really? Gaara▓s visiting?■ Naruto▓s stomach gurgled. ⌠Umm┘ I▓m going to have a bowl now then eat again with you later, is that okay?■

Lee laughed. ⌠Sure. Can I sit with you? Gaara isn▓t done until four.■

Naruto grinned. ⌠Sure.■ He looked at Lee carefully. ⌠Something▓s bothering you, isn▓t it?■

Lee sighed. How was everyone able to tell? ⌠Not as much as before.■ He followed Naruto, who had started walking in the direction of the ramen stand.

⌠Well?■ Naruto prompted Lee.

Lee was a little confused, because Naruto normally talked about his mission. Maybe he was waiting for Gaara or something. ⌠There are people I thought liked me, who I▓m finding out really don▓t.■

Naruto raised an eyebrow. ⌠Alrighty┘ So them not liking you is bothering you?■

Lee shook his head. ⌠Not, that▓s actually helping. I▓m not sure who I like myself.■

Naruto nodded as he sat down to eat. ⌠I kinda feel like that sometimes myself. Who likes you?■

Lee shrugged. ⌠It▓s getting to the point that maybe no one really does. I think all that▓s left is Neji or Shikamaru.■

Naruto stopped eating to laugh. ⌠Those two? Mr. Hard-ass and Mr. Lazy-ass┘ What a set.■

Lee harrumphed. ⌠At least it▓s not Mr. Happy-ass here.■ He shoved Naruto▓s shoulder.

Naruto stuck out his tongue and shoved back. ⌠Sorry to burst your bubble, but no, knot me.■ He munched on some ramen.

Well, that confirmed that. Lee was actually a little relieved. He should have known better, since Naruto tended to be a little blunt with saying things.

Naruto slurped up the last of his bowl and paid for it. ⌠Besides, we▓re too alike. It▓d get boring.■ Naruto smiled widely, then started walking toward the Hokage▓s building. ⌠So maybe one of those two might work for you.■

Lee followed. What Naruto was saying made sense. Maybe Naruto would accept Gaara. It didn▓t help his own problem, since both were a bit more subdued than him.

Naruto poked Lee▓s shoulder. ⌠You▓re being quiet.■

Lee looked down at Naruto. ⌠Just thinking.■

Naruto nodded. ⌠I guess you▓re going to go talk to them?■

Lee sighed. ⌠I should, but they▓re the least approachable.■

Naruto snickered. ⌠What happened to that gung-ho attitude, fuzzy-brows?■

⌠Emotions like love are a bit different than battle, you know?■

Naruto grinned. ⌠I know.■ He stopped walking.

Lee looked up, realizing they were at the meeting room▓s door. He looked over at the clock, seeing that Gaara▓s meeting was nearing it▓s close. Naruto looked almost nervous. Lee grinned and Naruto raised an eyebrow in question. Lee shook his head as the door opened and the meeting let out.

Gaara gave a nod to Lee, but his attention was on Naruto. Lee smiled a little. It looked like he was right. He interjected. ⌠Naruto-kun, do you mind being Gaara-sama▓s escort? I┘ forgot I promised Neji-san that I would spar with him today┘■

Naruto looked confused for a second, started to say something, then nodded. ⌠Alright. Good luck.■

⌠You too.■ Lee waved as he walked off. He could see Gaara and Naruto exchange glances, Naruto with a little blush. It looked like he was right at least on one count. They did like each other. 


	7. Chapter 6: Rival

A/N: This is also one of the popular pairings for Lee. Oddly, I agree with what I wrote in here. I could see it ending up that way... People write him so weird though. I've seen him swing from deadly to anyone who crosses his path, to being a total slut. O.o

Rival

Lee headed toward the training ground with the idea of training by himself. Yeah, he had lied, but for a good purpose. He rarely if ever fibbed normally┘

He stopped short at the edge, finding Neji already there. Well, he guessed now he wouldn▓t be completely lying┘ Le jogged up, waving. ⌠Neji-san! Do you wish to spar?■

Neji stopped training. ⌠If you think you are up to it. You seem a bit┘ distracted.■ Neji raised an eyebrow.

Lee sighed exasperatingly. ⌠How does everyone know?!■

Neji gave the barest of shrugs. ⌠I don▓t know about everyone, but I▓ve been around you almost every day for a long time now.■

⌠I know, I know┘■ Lee waved the comment off. ⌠It▓s just that people have been asking me about it all day.■ Lee shrugged and slipped into a fighting stance.

Neji just regarded him with his blank eyes.

Lee dropped the stance, recognizing Neji▓s questioning look. ⌠There▓s two people I think like me, but I don▓t know how I feel about them.■

Neji walked up, getting close. ⌠Am I one of them?■

Lee▓s cheeks colored. ⌠Uh┘ Umm┘■ He stuttered.

Neji nodded and stepped back, giving Lee room to breath again. ⌠Good.■ He stood back into his ready stance, and gestured for Lee to attack.

Lee didn▓t completely understand what Neji had just done, but he did understand a fight.

The stood there a moment, each trying to guess what the other would do next. Lee suddenly ran at Neji, who stepped aside easily and shot a hand out, catching Lee with the edge of the chakra.

Neji smiled slightly. ⌠You▓re still distracted.■

Lee trying to attack Neji again, trying to concentrate. This time Neji hit him. Hard. Lee hit the ground, cursing at himself.

Neji leaned down in front of Lee, inches from his face. ⌠I know you like me alittle, since you suspected I like you.■

Lee blushed and averted his eyes. ⌠I┘ I don▓t know.■

Neji▓s eyes hardened. ⌠You don▓t know?■ His hand shot out and grabbed Lee▓s face. He pulled him close. ⌠How could you not know?■

Lee stared into Neji▓s angry eyes confusedly. Neji▓s grip was tightening, which might have hurt a normal person.

Neji suddenly kissed him hard. Lee shoved him away in surprise. ⌠What was that for?!■

Neji seemed to grin a moment. Then regained his normal composure. He shrugged lightly. ⌠You▓ll see it my way some day.■ Neji turned and walked off.

Lee stared after him. Neji obviously liked him┘ Sort of. After that, he knew he didn▓t want any type of relationship that was that forceful. It could easily become abusive. He would keep it in mind to avoid Neji if they were ever alone together┘ 


	8. Chapter 7: Friend

A/N: XD Yessss... My fav pairing! Not the focus this time, but still stays my favorite. 3

Friend

Lee sighed and tried to stand up. He coughed, and sat back down. Neji had hit him harder than he thought, throwing a lot of chakra behind it. He▓s have to sit a moment until he felt better. As he sat there, he heard someone approaching. He looked over to see Iruka entering the clearing.

Iruka stared a moment. ⌠Lee-kun! Are you alright?■

Lee shrugged from where he sat. ⌠I▓m okay. Neji just hit me harder than usual. I have to wait it out a bit.■

Iruka nodded absently. ⌠Have you seen Gai-sempai?■

Lee shook his head. ⌠Nope┘ Why?■ He looked at Iruka curiously.

Iruka blushed a little. ⌠We had a misunderstanding earlier, and I wanted to apologize.■

Lee▓s eyes lit up. Maybe Iruka-sensei was who Gai-sensei had been talking about. Iruka seemed a little shy on the subject. ⌠What where you talking about?■

Iruka▓s blushed deepened, and he didn▓t answer.

Lee grinned. ⌠You▓re blushing.■

Iruka nodded sheepishly. ⌠I know. Can▓t help it really. Part of the reason I▓m not a jounin.■ He scratched the back of his head.

Lee lightly tapped his chest, checking himself, then tried to stand up again. It didn▓t hurt as much this time. He could possibly make it home. He wobbled a little bit as he tried to walk.

⌠Are you sure you▓re alright?■ Iruka stepped forward to help.

Lee nodded, waving him away. ⌠I▓m good.■ He took a few steps, then wobbled again.

Iruka rolled his eyes. ⌠Just like your teacher. Here, let me help.■ He took one of Lee▓s arms and slung it over his shoulder. ⌠You▓re almost as tall as me now┘■

Lee nodded as they started walking. ⌠Gai-sensei says I should get at least as tall as he is.■

Iruka thought a moment. ⌠I could see that. It▓s said the lankier the teen, the taller the adult. And you▓re pretty lanky.■

They walked in silence a moment. Lee glanced over at Iruka. ⌠What were you and Gai-sensei talking about?■

Iruka sighed. ⌠About┘ emotions. I think he misunderstood me┘ He had asked me to eat out with him tomorrow, and I told him I was already going to with Naruto and Kakashi. He got all emotional, said something about his eternal rival beating him again, and ran off. I▓ve been trying to find him all day, but he▓s a Jounin, so if he doesn▓t want to be found┘■ Iruka shrugged.

Lee stared at moment, then started laughing.

Iruka looked at him confusedly. ⌠What?■

⌠Gai-sensei thinks you▓re with Kakashi-sensei!■ Lee wiped the tears out of his eyes.

⌠I got that much. That▓s wht I▓ve been trying to find him. I was going to offer to eat lunch tomorrow with him, since it was dinner with Naruto.■ Iruka sighed again. ⌠But he▓s so stubborn┘■

Lee nodded. ⌠I bet he▓s imposing a self-rule. He was getting courage to say something yesterday, so I bet he put one on himself. Have you been by his apartment?■

Iruka shook his head. ⌠I don▓t know where he lives.■

Lee looked around a bit. They were getting close to his house. ⌠From here the directions are easy. You should go talk to him.■ He gave Iruka the directions to Gai▓s place.

Iruka nodded, committing them to memory. ⌠Are you going to be able to make it home?■

Lee nodded. ⌠It▓s only a block away.■ He gave Iruka a thumb▓s up. ⌠Go for it!■

Iruka smiled and walked off in the direction that Lee had given.

Lee watched him walk away for a moment, then turned his mind to getting home. He could walk now, so he should be back to speed by tomorrow. Maybe he should give himself a day off, train some. It was a Saturday tomorrow after all. 


	9. Chapter 8: Clouds

A/N: One of the other pairings heavily influenced by Mika. Spikey hair for teh win. Iruka, Zaku and him. 3

Clouds

Lee slept well enough, waking up early. He got up and stretched, finding the effects of Neji▓s hit had all but disappeared. He ate breakfast and headed out to train the morning away.

He was going for lunch at his and Gai▓s favorite place, but Gai and Iruka were already there. He didn▓t want to be a bother, so he went over to the ramen shop.

Naruto was predictably there, and waved him over. Lee waved back and sat down next to him. Naruto grinned and leaned close. ⌠You left us alone on purpose, didn▓t you?■

⌠I did got train with Neji┘■ Not that Lee wanted to think about that.

Naruto shrugged. ⌠Just wanted to thank you. I▓m getting appointed as the representative of Konoha in Suna.■ Naruto grinned. It was obvious why he was picked, and not someone with more diplomatic skills.

Lee smiled. ⌠Good for you.■ At least something went right yesterday. Lee ate, listening absently to Naruto, who was going over the mission he had just been on. When Lee had finished eating and Naruto reached a pause he stood up. ⌠I▓m going to go train. See you later.■

Naruto waved as he started on his third bowl. Lee waved back and walked aimlessly for a moment. He need time to think. Neji definitely liked him, but he wasn▓t┘ well, he was very possessive it seemed, and quick to anger. Lee hadn▓t talked to Shikamaru yet, but he had a feeling there wasn▓t anything to that either.

But when he thought over what he had learned about what he liked, Shikamaru fit well. He was somewhat his opposite, and wasn▓t going to be forceful or abusive. It wasn▓t like he was bad looking either, not that looks meant anything to him. When he looked like he did, what was the point?

Lee soon realized his feet had lead him to Shikamaru▓s cloud-watching spot. It was good place to think, and there were some nice fluffy clouds out. Shikamaru was probably there today.

Lee walked up to the rooftop, where he predictably found Shikamaru. He sat down next to him quietly, watching the clouds with him.

Shikamaru finally turned to look at Lee. ⌠I▓m all that▓s left?■

Lee nodded, not too surprised Shikamaru had figured it out. ⌠Well?■

Shikamaru smirked and looked back up at the clouds. ⌠You figure it out.■

Lee laughed. ⌠I might get it wrong.■

Shikamaru shook his head. ⌠Whichever you choose, it won▓t be wrong for you.■

Lee looked up at the clouds, smiling. ⌠For once, I▓m going to think about it.■ He rested a hand between them, and Shikamaru rested his hand on Lee▓s. They sat in companionable silence, watching the clouds go by. 


End file.
